


Regalo de Cumpleaños [Harry Potter]

by snapebatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Malfoyritus, One Shot, basically the Malfoys adopt Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Harry es rescatado de los Dursley cuando tenía seis años y mandado a vivir con los Malfoy, una de las familias mágicas más importantes.Por consecuencia, él pasa su séptimo cumpleaños con la elegante familia, y el día no fue lo que él esperaba.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Regalo de Cumpleaños [Harry Potter]

**Author's Note:**

> aquí sólo encontrarán angst (tal vez xd) y putrefacción dental. también se darán cuenta de que sólo quería escribir a harry con los malfoy, sin mucha historia detrás, uff.

Llevaba ya dos semanas viviendo con los señores Malfoy y su hijo, Draco. Dos semanas desde que fue sacado de la casa de sus tíos, desde que consiguió una habitación y comió más de lo que había comido nunca. Aún no había recibido tareas que hacer en el gran castillo (porque ese lugar _tenía_ que ser un castillo), y todavía no había sido castigado. Tampoco quería hacer nada para recibir un castigo, aunque era un poco difícil esa tarea siendo que Draco constantemente lo invitaba a jugar. Los señores Malfoy nunca lo veía jugar con los juguetes de su hijo, y cree que ese es el único motivo por el cual aún podía seguir haciéndolo.

Él tenía su propia habitación, también, y era tan grande como las cuatro habitaciones que había en la casa de sus tíos, _juntas._ Las ventanas eran grandes y altas, y su cama era tan grande y suave que creía que cada vez que se acostaba sobre ella sería tragado y llevado a un mundo lleno de plumas, algodón y nubes. Aunque no hablaba mucho con los señores Malfoy, porque sabía que su voz molestaba a los adultos, les había agradecido con mucho respeto cuando le presentaron la habitación. Por el momento era suya, con los estantes con algunos libros y el armario lleno de ropa nueva (también, cortesía de los Malfoy), no había nada personal que haya traído de la casa de sus tíos, aparte de la manta con la que había dormido desde que era un bebé y unos soldaditos de plástico rotos, que definitivamente no se los mostró a los señores Malfoy, ya que su hogar era tan caro y elegante que seguramente no querrían que él tuviera esas cosas con él, debido a su obvia suciedad. Mantenía siempre a mano sus cosas, por si en cualquier momento los Malfoy decidían llevarlo con otras personas o cambiarlo de habitación.

Como mantenía ese lugar tan limpio como podía sin tener una escoba o algún otro elemento de limpieza, en realidad no había polvo para que pueda hacerse aunque sea un pequeño pastel dibujado sobre el polvo, y tenía miedo de hacer ruido si de atrevía a buscar papel y pluma para dibujarlo, así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo frente a la ventana llevándose consigo el pequeño reloj despertador de su mesa de luz. Faltaban tres minutos para que sea 31 de Julio, si la fecha del diario que el señor Malfoy leía esa mañana no mentía, por lo que significaba que faltaban tres minutos para su cumpleaños.

Mirando a las estrellas, Harry ya tenía su deseo de cumpleaños de ese año. Anteriormente, sus deseos de cumpleaños eran que alguien lo quisiera, o que ya no tuviera que estar con sus tíos, y aunque había dejado de pedirlos en su anterior cumpleaños, hoy iba a volver a desear, ya que si ya no estaba con sus tíos, eso significaba que sus deseos, tarde o temprano, se cumplían. Bajando la vista al reloj despertador, vio que los minutos habían pasado y quedaban dos segundos para ser las doce. Al ver que ya era la medianoche, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió su deseo.

_Deseo que los Malfoy no se aburran de mí._

Abriendo los ojos y mirando a las estrellas, las vio brillar aún más que antes, y Harry sonrió al creer que lo escucharon. Levantándose con cuidado, volvió a dejar el reloj en la mesa de noche y volvió a su cama, deseándose un feliz cumpleaños antes de caer dormido.

**HP**

Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, el reloj anunciaba que eran las siete y treinta y dos de la mañana. Suspiró, y aunque no tenía tareas que hacer, aún así se preparó y se dirigió al comedor, sabiendo que los señores Malfoy y Draco estarían allí en poco tiempo.

No iba a hacer el desayuno, ya que la primera mañana que había tratado de hacerlo, un elfo doméstico (según le había contado Draco) había aparecido frente a él, sacándole la sartén de la mano y diciéndole que "los señoritos no se encargan de la cocina". Había estado tenso el resto del día, creyendo que iba a ser castigado ya que, según la criatura, había hecho algo que no tenía que hacer, pero los señores Malfoy lo seguían tratando con la misma tranquilidad que siempre. Ahora, solamente se sentaba en una de las sillas de la gran mesa que estaba en el comedor, evitando todo lo que podía la cocina.

Cuando abrió la puerta de madera que dividía el pasillo con el comedor, Harry se tragó un ruido de angustia al ver, en la mesa, la cantidad de regalos que había. Había pensado que se salvó de tener que ver, en su propio cumpleaños, cómo su primo recibía muchos regalos (aunque _no_ era su cumpleaños, en realidad; sólo pedía cosas porque sabía que a Harry nunca le iban a dar nada), mientras que él se veía obligado a hacer todas las tareas y sin poder comer algo en todo el día, ni siquiera beber agua. Sus tíos le dijeron una vez a Harry que él no merecía recibir nada en su cumpleaños, ya que ellos no lo querían.

Al parecer, Draco cumplía años el mismo día que él, pero Harry no iba a amargarse por ello. Si tenía suerte, los señores Malfoy estarían muy ocupados con su hijo como para prestar atención de que Harry estaba comiendo en su cumpleaños; o mejor, tal vez ni siquiera sabían que era su cumpleaños.

Se permitió ver algunas de las envolturas que tenían los regalos mientras se sentaba en silencio, viendo que, al ser mágicas, los diversos dibujos que tenían se movían. Habían caballos alados que volaban en toda la envoltura, o también habían pequeñas bolas doradas con alas que se movían con velocidad. Dudley de verdad que estaría celoso al ver los regalos de Draco, y Harry sólo lo decía con ver las envolturas. Viendo cómo eran los juguetes que Draco tenía, hasta él estaba más emocionado de lo normal al ver lo que podría recibir el niño rubio. Tal vez, hasta podría jugar con ellos si Draco lo seguía invitando a jugar.

Cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, Harry dirigió rápidamente su vista hacia ella, encontrando al señor Malfoy mirándolo, y luego a los regalos. Tragó saliva mientras bajaba la vista, temeroso de que el señor Malfoy crea que él tocó o robó alguno, pero el señor Malfoy nunca parecía dejar que los sentimientos se muestren en su rostro; la señora Malfoy siempre tenía un rostro amable y una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dirigía a él, pero el señor Malfoy siempre estaba serio, aunque no parecía enojado. Se escuchó un pequeño suspiro y Harry supo que la señora Malfoy también estaba allí, por lo que Draco no tardaría en llegar.

—Buenos días, Harry— el señor Malfoy se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, del lado opuesto donde estaban los regalos. Había una silla entre él y el señor Malfoy, que era el lugar de Draco—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Harry se tensó levemente mientras el señor Malfoy se inclinaba para levantarle el rostro, dos dedos gentiles bajo su barbilla. Tragó saliva viendo los ojos casi plateados del hombre y asintió levemente hacia él luego de que la señora Malfoy también se sentara. Ella miraba críticamente los regalos sobre la mesa, y luego sonrió hacia él. Se preguntó levemente si en realidad, ellos también harían lo mismo que sus tíos de regalarle cosas a su hijo por el cumpleaños de Harry, pero descartó la idea rápidamente. Los Malfoy no se parecían en nada a sus tíos. Ignoró la cantidad de regalos que había, recordando que Dudley recibía casi la misma cantidad.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry— la señora Malfoy habló con suavidad y Harry también le asintió con la cabeza, al igual que hizo con el señor Malfoy. Draco entró entonces, su rostro aún cansado, pero le brillaron los ojos al ver sus regalos. Se sentó en su silla y sonrió grande hacia Harry.

—Buenos días— el desayuno apareció cuando el señor Malfoy golpeó una vez la mesa con sus nudillos, y Harry casi suspira aliviado cuando ve que él también tiene un plato de comida para él. Draco tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja—. ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¡Quiero volar!

Harry se aseguró de que todos hayan comenzado a comer antes de que él lo hiciera. Escuchó los planes que tenían los Malfoy para ese día y casi sonríe cuando Draco festejó el ir esa tarde a una heladería. Harry nunca había ido a una heladería antes, y mucho menos una mágica, pero al parecer los helados mágicos eran mucho mejor que los "muggles". Los señores Malfoy también hablaban sobre la pequeña reunión que harían esa noche, donde vendrían algunos socios de ellos y el señor Snape, el padrino de Draco. Se animó ante la idea de ver al señor que lo había sacado de la casa de sus tíos, pero se tragó la esperanza de poder verlo casi tan rápido como llegó. Desde que había llegado, los señores Malfoy no habían tenido invitados en su hogar, y aunque aún no le dijeron nada, sabía que él tenía que hacer su mejor impresión de "no existo", para no molestarlos. Casi frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que esa noche no cenaría entonces, pero se aseguró de comer todo su desayuno, por más que le doliera el estómago luego, y de aprovechar de sacar algo de su almuerzo.

Casi como una luz en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que los señores Malfoy no saludaron a su hijo por su cumpleaños. Se mordió el labio viendo que los adultos comenzaron una discusión entre ellos y miró a Draco, que no parecía para nada desanimado. Le tocó levemente el brazo, tratando de no llamar la atención de los más grandes, y tragó saliva cuando Draco lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?— preguntó en voz baja, y se le revolvió levemente el estómago cuando Draco frunció el ceño en confusión y negó con la cabeza—. Oh.

Entonces, tal vez sí eran como sus tíos. Se preguntó si los señores Malfoy habían hablado con sus tíos antes de traerlo, o posiblemente después, porque si no era así, ¿cómo sabían cuándo era su cumpleaños, y lo que más le dolía?

—¿Por qué lo dices?— Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dió cuenta que los señores Malfoy habían dejado de hablar y los miraban a ambos con curiosidad. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba su plato, que ya había desaparecido.

Se aseguró de que sus brazos se quedaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo, agarrando con fuerza el asiento de la su silla, cuando Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia los regalos. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo cómo Draco sonreía ante algunas envolturas, tal como hizo él antes del desayuno, pero no trataba de abrir ninguno. Si fuera Dudley, las envolturas ya estarían en el suelo, al igual que casi todos los regalos, quejándose de que eran muy pocos. Harry se movió incómodo en su silla, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho, cuando Narcissa le llamó la atención.

—Puedes ir, Harry— le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, que fue acompañada con un movimiento de cabeza del señor Malfoy.

Harry asintió, sin verlos a los ojos, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta rápidamente. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar en ese momento, porque aunque no estaban siendo ni la mitad de malos como sus tíos, los señores Malfoy aún habían sabido cómo lastimarlo mucho. No había llegado ni a la mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchó la confundida voz de Draco, seguida de la de su padre.

—¿Harry?

—Harry— el señor Malfoy había salido del comedor y ahora estaba en el pie de las escaleras, su cabello largo estaba atado y llevaba una camisa blanca simple, sin ninguna túnica encima. Harry se detuvo, dándose la vuelta y mirando a sus pies, aunque aún así podía ver el rostro del señor Malfoy, que demostraba leve confusión—, ¿a dónde vas? Si tienes que ir al baño, hay uno aquí abajo.

—No, señor— tal vez debería aprovechar ir al baño en ese momento, por si a los señores Malfoy de les ocurría encerrarlo en su habitación y prohibirle la entrada al baño que estaba allí (aunque eso no había sucedido antes)—. Estoy yendo a mi— tragó rápidamente ante su error frente al señor Malfoy—... al cuarto, señor.

—¿No abrirás tus regalos?

Harry lo miró rápidamente, sus ojos bien abiertos en sorpresa ante sus palabras. Esos regalos no podían ser suyos, en especial porque él no los había ni ganado, ni muchos menos comprado. Se mordió el labio cuando vio la sonrisa divertida que le mandaba el señor Malfoy, sin entender la mirada que le daba, y se sintió un tonto. Por supuesto que el señor Malfoy estaba jugando con él. Vio nublado por un momento y se obligó a no derramar ninguna lágrima frente al adulto, sabiendo que sólo lo divertiría más, pero no pudo aguantar el sollozo que se le escapó, y se tapó la boca con rapidez. Se quedó quieto en su lugar, sabiendo que correr no le serviría de nada y sabiendo que el señor Malfoy no lo dejaría ir hasta que tuviera lo que quería.

—Mierda— el señor Malfoy maldijo en voz baja, aunque Harry lo escuchó. Supuso que en otro momento le hubiese parecido gracioso, menos cuando el señor Malfoy se acercaba a él con rapidez. Se encogió, esperando un golpe, pero se sorprendió cuando el señor Malfoy se arrodilló en el escalón siguiente al que estaba Harry y lo sostenía por los hombros, su ceño fruncido en preocupación—.¿Qué sucede, pequeño? ¿Te sientes mal?— la mano del señor Malfoy se dirigió hacia su frente y luego hacia sus mejillas, y Harry solamente dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Había visto antes ese tipo de acción en su tía cuando Dudley estaba mal, o en algún maestro hacia los alumnos que afirmaban que les dolían la cabeza, pero nunca antes había recibido el mismo toque. En una acción desvergonzada y valiente, aún temiendo las consecuencias, se apoyó en la mano del señor Malfoy y cerró los ojos, sus hombros estaban temblando ante sus sollozos, pero trató de calmarse. Escuchó que la puerta nuevamente se abría y a la señora Malfoy hablando, pero el señor Malfoy al parecer la ignoró y lo acercó a su pecho, una mano en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda. Harry estaba apoyado contra el señor Malfoy, llorando en su hombro, mojando con sus lágrimas la pulcra camisa del hombre. Horrorizado ante el desastre que posiblemente estaba creando trató de alejarse del señor Malfoy, pero él solamente lo apretó un poco más. Harry respiró hondo entre los sollozos.

Estaba siendo abrazado.

Por un adulto.

Con miedo, levantó sus brazos y colocó lentamente sus manos en el pecho del hombre, pero un momento después se agarró con fuerza cuando sintió que el señor Malfoy se levantaba y lo alzaba con él. Sus piernas se fueron automáticamente a enrollarse en la cintura del adulto y su cabeza se levantó con miedo a que el señor Malfoy lo tire, en especial desde tan alto en la escalera, pero sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras bajaban lentamente, volviendo hacia el comedor.

Harry colocó de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro del señor Malfoy y evitó las miradas de la señora Malfoy y Draco, sabiendo que estarían enojados con él. El señor Malfoy se sentó nuevamente en la silla que había ocupado hace poco tiempo, y cuando Harry quiso bajarse y dejar que él lo golpee cómodamente, el hombre lo detuvo con una mano en su cintura. Harry terminó sentado en el regazo del señor Malfoy, con sus piernas juntas y mirando hacia abajo. Narcissa acercó su silla hacia ellos y se sentó, agarrando con su mano derecha una de sus manos, mientras que su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura de Draco, que se había apoyado en su madre.

Harry tragó saliva, completamente nervioso.

—¿Qué sucedió, pequeño?— la señora Malfoy le habló suavemente, pero él negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la gran mano del señor Malfoy en su espalda, moviéndose suavemente de arriba abajo—. ¿Lucius te dijo o hizo algo?

Harry sabía que, aunque el hombre no hacía ningún movimiento amenazante hacia él, no tenía que decir nada.

—No, señora Malfoy.

Aunque no la veía directamente, vio de reojo que la señora Malfoy le enviaba una mirada hacia el señor Malfoy, al igual que Draco. Harry tragó saliva.

—Le pregunté si no iba a abrir sus regalos y él se sorprendió— el señor Malfoy habló, y si no supiera mejor, casi parecía que se estaba defendiendo—, y luego simplemente se puso a llorar.

Harry quería volver a llorar, porque al parecer había metido en un problema al señor Malfoy, lo que significaba que él estaba en problemas, y no quería que lo golpearan. Se resignó, porque se dió cuenta que era mejor que el señor Malfoy no acumule su frustración, porque a veces eso hacía el tío Vernon y siempre era más doloroso para él. La señora Malfoy asintió y volvió a mirarlo.

—Harry, cariño— la suave voz de la señora Malfoy lo convenció de levantar la vista, aunque tenía miedo—, ¿por qué no quieres abrir tus regalos?

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la señora Malfoy terminó la pregunta, viendo rápidamente al otro niño, que le sonrió un poco, aunque era obvio para Harry que esperaba que respondiera. Volvió a mirar a la señora Malfoy.

—No son para mí, señora Malfoy.

Bajó la cabeza cuando sintió que el señor Malfoy se tensó y su mano de quedó quieta en la mitad de su espalda. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco se salió del medio abrazo de su madre y salió del limitado campo de visión. Según los sonidos, se dió cuenta que Draco había comenzado a abrir sus regalos, y tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta llegaba a ser doloroso en ese momento. Draco apareció segundos después con uno de los regalos, y lo dejó en su regazo.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco, que lo miraba de vuelta con el celo fruncido. Quería irse a su habitación en ese momento, porque aunque Dudley hacía lo mismo, nunca lo obligaba a abrir los regalos, como Draco quería hacer.

—¿Puedes leernos la nota que tiene, Harry?— la pregunta de Draco lo desconcentró, y se dió cuenta de que era una prueba. Si decía que no, porque en realidad no leía tan bien, seguro sería castigado. Miró con duda la pequeña nota que estaba pegada y trató de leer lo que decía con rapidez, pero luego de unos segundos, la mano del señor Malfoy movió el regalo para poder leer él el mensaje. Harry tragó saliva.

—"Para Harry, espero que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños. Saludos, Minerva McGonagall"— leyó con tranquilidad. Un movimiento de su mano atrajo las otras cajas por la mesa, hasta que quedaron frente a ellos, y para incredulidad de Harry, comenzó a leer las notas que estaban visibles desde su lugar—. "Harry, espero que tengas un muy feliz y divertido cumpleaños. De Hagrid. Posdata: acaricia el lomo para que no te muerda"— Lucius bufó levemente y la señora Malfoy miró el regalo con cuidado. Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos—; "Feliz cumpleaños Harry", "Que tengas un buen día Harry"...

—En resúmen— la señora Malfoy interrumpió, su mano moviendo con suavidad la cabeza de Harry para verlo a los ojos—, los regalos son para ti, cariño. Draco recibe sus propios regalos, al igual que tú.

Harry realmente quería aceptar que esa era toda la verdad, pero él no era un tonto, como a Dudley le encantaba llamarlo. Él sabía que si quería algo, por mínimo que sea, tiene que dar algo a cambio. Dudó brevemente, antes de asentir hacia la señora Malfoy.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— preguntó en voz baja. La señora Malfoy le dirigió una mirada que él no entendió, mientras que Draco le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?— le preguntó el señor Malfoy, y Harry casi sonrió.

—Soy muy bueno con las plantas— respondió tímidamente. Como estaba a sus espaldas, sólo podía creer que el señor Malfoy estaba considerando en tomar en cuenta su opinión—. Y también con la cocina— sonrió suavemente, porque aunque pocas veces comió lo que cocinó, si tomaba en cuenta las reacciones de sus tíos y su primo, lo hacía muy bien.

La señora y el señor Malfoy compartieron una mirada, antes de que él recibía unas palmaditas en la espalda por parte del señor Malfoy.

—Creo que es hora de que abras tus regalos, ¿no lo crees?— Draco sonrió ante esto, y él le devolvió la sonrisa dudoso.

El señor Malfoy lo bajó con cuidado de su regazo y lo dejó junto a Draco, y ambos se entretuvieron abrieron los regalos con emoción.

Si Harry soltaba alguna lágrima que otra cada cierto tiempo, los Malfoy no dijeron nada.

**HP**

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, él había logrado sacar un panecillo de un plato y guardárselo sin que los señores Malfoy ni Draco se dieran cuenta, y ahora lo estaba guardando en el botiquín que había en el baño de su habitación. En poco tiempo la familia Malfoy se iba a ir a la heladería, y él iba a aprovechar el tiempo a solas para jugar tanto como pudiera con sus nuevos juguetes y libros. Los señores Malfoy le habían regalado, entre otras muchas cosas, un baúl que, por fuera, era de un tamaño normal, pero por dentro, no tenía fin, en realidad, ya que todo lo que guardaba (todo) se adentraba sin problema. Allí estaban ahora guardados la gran mayoría de sus regalos, mientras que los libros recibidos estaban en la estantería ordenados con cuidado. Tenía, por primera vez, un oso de peluche marrón, que tenía una pequeña corbata verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta la barriga. Lo llamó Señor Oso, como había escuchado una vez en los programas que ve su primo en la televisión.

Sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama y toma a Señor Oso entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, y sonrió con más fuerza. La habitación ahora estaba un poco más llena que antes con los libros en las estanterías y el baúl de juguetes, y se sentía tontamente contento. Escuchó cómo Draco salía de su habitación (ya que los señores Malfoy le habían dicho que se prepare), y luego todo estaba en silencio. Harry se levantó de su cama con el Señor Oso y se dirigió a la ventana, tratando de ver cómo los señores Malfoy y Draco se iban, pero ya no estaban por ningún lado. Se mordió el labio y luego se dirigió hasta su baúl, abriéndolo y sentándose frente a él. ¿Con qué podría jugar ahora? Sus dos soldaditos que vinieron con él estaban bajo su almohada, y aunque ya podía guardarlos con los demás juguetes, no quería arriesgarse.

Colocando al Señor Oso sentado a un lado de él, se sobresaltó al escuchar dos golpes en su puerta. Asustado, se puso de pie rápidamente mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. El señor Malfoy asomó la cabeza y recorrió la habitación hasta dar con él. Tragó saliva, sabiendo que aún tenía que ser castigado por lo de hoy, y bajó rápidamente la cabeza. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el Señor Oso y deseó que no se lo quitaran.

—¿Aún no te has vestido, Harry?— el señor Malfoy entró a la habitación y negó con la cabeza al verlo, y luego se dirigió hacia su armario. Harry frunció el ceño, confundido, cuando el señor Malfoy sacó una camiseta roja simple y unos pantalones negros, seguido de una túnica, también negra. Volvió su vista hacia él, levantando una ceja—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a vestirte?

Aunque Harry no había utilizado una túnica desde el día en que lo midieron para hacer sus túnicas, negó con la cabeza y tomó con cuidado la ropa que el señor Malfoy le extendía. Se apresuró hacia el baño y trató de cambiarse la ropa tan rápido como podía para no enojar al señor Malfoy, y se puso la túnica como creía que se usaba. Mirándose al espejo, frunció los labios ante su cabello, pero igual salió del baño. Algo había hecho mal, al parecer, porque el señor Malfoy le quedó mirando raro unos segundos. Bajó la vista, avergonzado, antes de escuchar la risita del adulto.

—Oh, Harry, ven querido— el señor Malfoy se sentó en la cama y esperó hasta que él estuviera frente a él para sacarle la túnica con cuidado por la cabeza—. Te la has puesto al revés. ¿Ves esta costura aquí? Bien, ésta parte tiene que ir en la espalda— colocándole la túnica, como corresponde esta vez, el señor Malfoy le sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabello, sus dedos tratando de peinarle—. Este cabello tuyo tiene toda la pinta de indomable, ¿eh? Tal vez tenga que prestarte un poco de gel. Pero ahora, un helado nos espera.

El señor Malfoy se levantó con una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano. Harry miró de pasada al Señor Oso y deseó que estuviera allí cuando volvieran. Cuando parpadeó, el Señor Oso estaba frente a él, y el señor Malfoy le daba una pequeña mirada.

—Él también puede venir, si así lo quieres— cuando asintió, el señor Malfoy le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, Harry vio a Draco y a la señora Malfoy esperándolos en la sala de estar, junto a la chimenea.

Ambos le sonrieron cuando los vieron, y luego de que el señor y la señora Malfoy compartieran una mirada, la señora Malfoy tomó la mano de Draco y se acercaron hacia la chimenea. Harry tragó saliva cuando los vio meterse y el fuego ardió, llevándose a la madre e hijo. Apretó un poco la mano del señor Malfoy cuando era su turno, sosteniendo con fuerza al Señor Oso con su brazo libre.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Severus te trajo, Harry?— ante su asentimiento, el señor Malfoy continuó—. Bien, si quieres, puedes ir como fue Draco con Narcissa, pero te advierto que la primera vez puede ser un poco... Revoltoso— el señor Malfoy hizo una pequeña mueca, y él lo miró un poco asustado—. Puedo, si aún dudas, llevarte en mis brazos. Draco también fue las primeras veces conmigo o con Narcissa, pero cuando empezó a volar con su escoba de juguete, le comenzó a gustar la sensación de viajar por flú, aunque es un poco extraño— el señor Malfoy hizo una exagerada mueca de desconcierto, logrando una pequeña sonrisa de Harry.

—¿Puede cargarme, señor?

El señor Malfoy asintió sin decir nada, y cuando entraron en la chimenea, Harry apretó al Señor Oso entre él y el señor Malfoy, y escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Luego de una extraña sensación, comenzó a escuchar muchas voces y risas a su alrededor, y se despegó del cuello del señor Malfoy para ver lo que era la heladería. Sonrió mientras el señor Malfoy lo dejaba en el suelo y era arrastrado por Draco hasta la fila de gente que esperaba su turno para pedir.

Cuando la señora Malfoy le preguntó qué sabores quería en su helado, Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo responder ya que no había probado helado antes, aparte que el de vainilla, y dejó que Draco escogiera sus sabores por él. Los cuatro terminaron sentados en una mesa, cada uno con un helado, y definitivamente podría decir que el helado de chocolate con trozos de galletas era la mejor cosa que había comido nunca.

**HP**

Harry le sonrió muy grande al señor Snape, quien se había acercado hacia él y le entregó un regalo (un balde repleto de soldaditos de plástico; los amó instantáneamente). Lo ignoró a favor de escuchar al señor Snape y poder abrazarlo rápidamente. El señor Snape le dió una sonrisa de medio lado y le revolvió el cabello, para molestia del señor Malfoy, que regañó al señor Snape por arruinar su peinado. La señora Malfoy sólo le sonrió mientras volvía a peinarlo y luego dejaba que volviera junto a Draco.

Harry ya estaba somnoliento en ese punto, puesto que había ya había cenado y había estado jugando casi toda la tarde con Draco, y luego con algunos niños que vinieron a la reunión de los señores Malfoy. Al parecer, los señores Malfoy habían decidido que su cumpleaños era lo suficientemente importante como para festejarlo, y la reunión que hicieron eran en su honor. Hasta hubo un pastel, y Harry sopló velas por su cumpleaños y pidió tres deseos por primera vez en su vida.

Cuando el señor Snape se fue, siendo el último invitado, los señores Malfoy se encargaron de él y de Draco, mandándolos a la cama. Harry se acostó y abrazó con fuerza al Señor Oso, una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Este fue el primer cumpleaños que Harry había disfrutado, y su sonrisa aún seguía cuando los señores Malfoy entraron a su habitación para desearle buenas noches. La señora Malfoy le sonrió y se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras que el señor Malfoy se quedó de pie a su lado.

—¿Disfrutaste hoy, querido?— la señora Malfoy le acarició el cabello lentamente, y su sonrisa aumentó cuando asintió con la cabeza—. Estamos felices por ti, Harry.

—Muchas gracias por todo— Harry les sonrió a los dos adultos—. Hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

—¿Y cuál fue otro?— el señor Malfoy se acercó a él y lo arropó aún más de lo que ya estaba, acomodando a Señor Oso a su lado.

Harry sonrió aún más cuando la señora Malfoy le dejó un beso en la frente.

—Cuando llegué aquí.

Los señores Malfoy le devolvieron la sonrisa, los ojos de ambos brillosos bajo la suave luz de la vela.

En el cielo oscuro de la noche, las estrellas brillaron con fuerza.


End file.
